


Feather

by scribblemoose



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose





	Feather

Gojyo stood under the shower and ran his hands over his hair, smoothing it into a sleek, wet fall. It clung to his skull, hugged his shoulders, tickled his spine. The water was hot - hotter than any he'd had for weeks now - and the shower jet strong enough that when he let it play on his back the muscles there tightened in response, bracing his skin against the pressure.

Gojyo slicked soap over his chest and belly, down over his thighs, his arms, his backside and, finally, his best friend in all the world.

"Hey, Man," Gojyo said to his dick. "It's been a while."

Gojyo's dick responded enthusiastically, bouncing hard and heavy in his hand. Gojyo wrapped his fingers around it experimentally, and gave it a friendly squeeze.

Fuck, but that felt good.

About then he realised that the water was pooling around his feet. The bottom of the shower was clogged with feathers.

He liked it better when youkai disappeared in a shower of dust. For some reason this one had seen fit to tar and feather him before hand. And yes, just him, because Sanzo was standing about under a tree firing off the odd shot when he felt like it, lazy-ass sonofabitch monk; Goku was further up in the air than any living being had a right to be, about to slam down on another youkai's neck, and Hakkai had sidestepped at exactly the right moment, cheerfully murmuring "whoops!" as Gojyo got covered in nasty, sticky feathers.

Gojyo used one foot to scoop the feathers out of the plug hole and flicked them out of the shower.

"Now," he said, taking his dick firmly in hand again. "Where were we?"

His dick twitched happily, and Gojyo started to stroke. Firm and slow, from root to tip in a steady sweep. He swirled precome over the head with his thumb. He let the water pound on his chest, making his nipples stiff and sensitive. He cupped his balls with his spare hand, feeling their weight and size with considerable satisfaction.

Fuck, but that felt good.

He tightened his fingers a little, making a loose fist and keeping it steady so he could rock his hips and fuck into it. Slide out and in again. Out and in. Slamming into his own hand, tight, wet, perfect. He stroked his thigh, his stomach, hand coming to rest on his hip. The tension coiled in his belly, his balls, his ass, building and building until it was finally, gloriously, inevitably ~there.

Gojyo's dick squirted at the shower wall, thick white stripes and splatters on the tile, and pleasure rushed through every inch of his body.

He leaned against the wall for a minute, chuckling weakly to himself.

That felt really, really fucking good.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai's voice sang through the bathroom door from their room. "I have something for you. You might find it unnecessary to get dressed."

Gojyo grinned to himself. He rinsed off his dick, and gave his over-sensitive balls a final, careful stroke. His cock was still half-hard and willing to get back on the rise. Some things could get Gojyo hard whatever the circumstances, pretty much. And Hakkai was one of them.

Gojyo turned off the shower, snagged a towel and slung it around his waist. He squeezed out the most of the water from his hair and opened the door. He stood in the door frame, hip shot, hair dripping over his chest and arms, and gave Hakkai the slowest, sexiest smile in his repertoire.

Hakkai smiled back.

He held a feather in his hand. A single, black feather, freshly-cleaned and just a little fluffy-looking round the edges.

"Why don't you lie on the bed?" Hakkai suggested, with a little twitch of the feather.

Gojyo was only too happy to oblige.

_~owari~_


End file.
